


Flirting

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Flirting leads to unexpected results.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Flirting

## Flirting

### by Kellygirl

Flirting  
Notes: Thanks to sffan for the fab beta. Characters belong to Joss, I don't own, no moola being made. Feedback is highly appreciated and makes me squeal like I just saw a boyband walk down the street. 

Simon notices the Captain staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He's frowning, hands on his hips, as Simon continues to talk to the man behind the counter. Simon has already paid for his purchase but no one else is in the store, or hadn't been until the Captain got tired of waiting outside and stepped in. Simon ignores him and looks at the man who just invited him to dinner. He smiles and sighs. 

"I'm afraid we're going to be leaving before tonight, Benjamin. Perhaps next time we can get together and have dinner." Benjamin laughs and agrees. He really is handsome, Simon thinks, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp features. He seems to have a brain too, what with him helping Simon track down a book or two. They talk for a few more minutes until the Captain speaks up. "Doc, you about finished? We got some more stuff to do before we fly out." 

Simon looks at him, remembering Mal saying this was their last stop and he could take as long as he wanted in the small bookstore. Simon tells Benjamin good-bye and promises to stop in next time they're in town. He walks out with the Captain and they head back to Serenity. Even without looking at the other man, Simon can tell something is bothering him. "You okay Captain? Somewhere else you want to go?" 

The Captain looks at him, and Simon sees his eyes flicker up and down his body. "So, I uh, know I ain't seen you out much or at least not out in public and comfortable. Are you always like that?" Simon frowns but continues walking. 

"Like what?" He looks at the Captain and now he's looking ahead, scanning the streets for any signs of trouble. 

"Flirting and getting invites to dinner. Other store we were in you flirted with that woman that was standing next to you in line. Don't know if she invited you to dinner but I could tell she was ready to haul you off somewhere and show you a good time." 

Simon doesn't bother to deny flirting with the woman the Captain is talking about. River hadn't had a fit the whole week and when he stepped off the boat, the day had been springtime warm, the town quaint with no sign of doctor snatching hill-folk. So yeah he's in a great mood, and when he saw a chance to talk with someone new, he took it. He'd flirted with the clerk, Benjamin too, liking the way the man had looked at him, the interest in him, not Doctor Tam, evident in his gaze. 

"It's a nice day Captain and I'm feeling too good to keep it to myself." He laughs. "So yes, I was flirting with both of them. Why, do you have something against flirting?" He waits for a laugh and some sarcastic remark from the man walking beside him. Instead the only reply he gets is a frown and a low muttered remark. 

"Didn't know you were going to be flirting with whoever caught your eye. Maybe we should stop at some fancy house and get you laid." Simon stops and stares at the Captain, not believing what he just said. He starts walking again, since the Captain doesn't stop. He uses his most arrogant voice, chilly and condescending. 

"I assure you I don't need to visit some house to get laid. I prefer a different sort of evening, one where my date and me talk and relax over dinner, maybe see a play. Then we might have sex or we might not." The Captain snorts and looks at him. 

"Yeah, okay, but I'm wouldn't want you to get wound up and have to rely on your own hand so much." He smirks and waggles his eyebrows. 

Simon narrows his eyes and replies. "I don't see how it's any of your business, or are you trying to say this falls under your Captainly duties? The Doc's relaxed so lets get him a whore to celebrate. Don't worry, I can get my own bed partners." He walks faster, passing the Captain. The ship is ahead and Wash and Kaylee are sitting outside. As soon as they see Simon and the Captain, they trot towards them. Before Simon can get out more than a hello, they trot past them, Wash giving them a hurried explanation. 

"Everyone else is in town, River's with Book and Inara. Your turn to watch the ship. Be back in an hour or two." Simon laughs and decides he'll sit outside for awhile after getting himself something to drink. He's still mad at the Captain so he doesn't ask him if he wants something from the kitchen. 

When he comes back outside the Captain is sitting in one of the abandoned chairs, Kaylee and Wash left. The chairs look closer together but Simon decides he's imagining things. He sits down and looks around, the dock is not crowded, but occasionally people walk by. He smiles and nods politely at a few people. He feels the Captain's eyes on him and he turns his head to stare back. "You got anything else you want to add about me, Captain?" He waits while the anger leaves the Captain's eyes and a smirk appears on his face. 

"Nah, I figure I'll just look on while you flirt with everything in sight." Simon stands up, knocking his chair over. He's mad and doesn't notice the spark of delight and something else that light up the Captain's eyes as he stands up slowly, moving a inch closer to Simon. Simon sneers, "Look, just because I was having a little fun is no need to keep at me. What is your problem anyway? If you're feeling a little neglected why don't you go to some fancy house and get laid?" 

Simon notices how close the other man is but he refuses to back away. The Captain's used his height against Simon before but this time he refuses to be intimidated. The Captain is looking at his mouth; "I don't have to go anywhere, seeing as I got me a eager pretty boy right here." At those murmured words Simon does back up, but the Captain follows him. "Captain what are you talking about?" 

"Call me Mal, Simon, since I don't think I'd like to hear you scream 'Captain' while I'm busy fucking you boneless." An arm grabs his waist and pulls him closer. Simon thinks the Captain is playing a joke on him, until he kisses him. Simon's only thought is that Mal kisses like he does everything else in life. For a moment he's polite but that changes in a millisecond and his tongue is in Simon's mouth, licking and sucking - controlling the kiss and Simon. He's kissing him back before he realizes it and when he does, Simon pulls away. Mal doesn't let him go far, his hand on Simon's hip, holding him in place. 

"What are you doing?" His only answer is a lifted eyebrow and Simon shakes his head. "I mean why are you kissing me? It's not like I was flirting with you earlier so what kind of game are you playing?" Mal lets him go and Simon watches him run a hand briefly over his holster. "Oh, we been flirting for awhile now. It's just been a real slow and subtle process. But today I didn't like seeing you laugh and talk so cozy like with those people so I decided to do some flirting of my own." 

Simon's laugh contains disbelief. "What, our arguments since we left the bookstore were your version of flirting?" Mal grabs his waist again, pulling Simon hard against him. "Well you're here with me so it must be working." He tilts his head towards Serenity. "Get your chair, let's go inside." Simon wants to argue but doesn't know how to respond. His mind is swirling with confusion and more than a little arousal from that kiss and the close physical contact with Mal. 

Mal closes the door to the cargo hold and Simon is left with looking at him in the semi-darkness of the large holding space. He clears his throat. "Look, I know you like to play jokes on me so ha-ha, that was hilarious. I'm going to go do some reading." Before he can take two steps Mal is in his face. Hands grip his shirt and Mal almost pulls him off his feet. Simon grabs his arms to keep his balance, just as Mal kisses him again. 

This time there is no politeness, only hunger and heat, heat so strong it travels through Simon's body, burning away any lingering doubts that Mal is playing a joke on him. From far away he hears someone moaning and when he realizes it's him he can't be embarrassed - inside him, there is no room for anything but Mal. The smell of sweat and leather, the scrape of stubble on his face, it's all too much and Simon is hazy with the full power of Mal's seduction invading every part of his body. 

He knows he has to stop, but Mal pulls him closer, presses their bodies together, and keeps kissing him. The rhythm of the kiss, the hard hot strokes of Mal's tongue in his mouth, the way his tongue is in Mal's mouth, learning and memorizing his taste, leaves Simon more aroused than he's ever been. He feels the cold metal of the hull against his back and a warm hand unbuttoning his pants. 

He shivers, his mouth still being licked, as his zipper is lowered and Mal's hand is inside his boxers. His erection is cupped and palmed by fingers gentle and possessive at the same time. Mal stops kissing him and licks his jaw on the way to his ear. Sharp short pain as his earlobe is bitten then licked. Simon listens as Mal whispers in his ear, his own gasps seeming to come from far away. 

"Couldn't stand seeing you flirt with those people, made me mad." The hand on Simon tightens, moves quicker and feels so good - his hips jerk so close he's aching - but Mal's voice has him teetering on a razor's edge. Simon opens his eyes and stares into eyes blue and laser bright with passion. "Thought it was time I showed you I don't play and I get what I want." 

The hand and fingers dance on him, a thumb circling his head, pushing down and with the smallest pressure from that thumb, Simon comes, hands clutching Mal's arm and shoulder, face buried in his neck. 

His body feels weightless and he tries to straighten up and stand on his own but something is wrong with his legs. Mal holds him and tucks him back into his pants, zipping and buttoning efficiently. Simon's moving and he dimly notices Mal is leading him to his bunk. They make it down the ladder and Simon looks around. The room is not much but seems comfortable. He's pushed back onto the bed, his shoes and pants removed quickly. 

He almost smiles at the fleeting thought that Mal is very quick and talented with his hands, but he already had an example of that a few minutes ago. Mal straddles his waist and works on his shirt. A moment later he's naked and lying in the Captain's bed and he's still not sure how he got here. 

Mal looks into his eyes. "Simon, you okay? I didn't break you did I?" Simon laughs and shakes his head. The smile he gets in return is not one he's used to seeing. It lights up Mal's face and makes him seem younger and even more handsome. "Good, cause I'm not done and I would hate to have to stop now." Simon watches as he takes off his suspenders and shirt. 

"What if someone comes back?" Mal's shoulders seem broader now that his shirt is gone. He shrugs. "I'll get a buzz in here if someone enters." He stands up and removes his pants. Simon's seen various parts of Mal's body when he's been hurt but during those times he was never really paying attention. He looks now at the tanned, lean body, seeing the various scars, the muscles in his stomach and legs. He's hard and bigger than Simon felt earlier while their bodies were pressed together in the cargo hold. He looks up and Mal is smiling at him. He climbs back on top of Simon, lies down and kisses him. 

Simon kisses him back and moans as Mal's hands start an intense exploration of his body. Mal shifts and he's now lying next to Simon, letting his hands rub and caress every inch of Simon's body he can reach. Simon's hands reach out and one hand tangles in Mal's hair while the other rubs his arm, his side and his hip. Another shift and he's looking at Mal settling his body between his legs, hands pushing his thighs further apart. 

Soft lips and moist heat take him in and Simon has never dreamed that Mal could use his tongue in such a wicked way. Breathing in stops and starts as Mal licks and sucks him, using his teeth every once in awhile to make Simon jump. He almost begs when Mal moves away but he only reaches underneath the bed and brings out a jar. Eyes look at him, considering, and Simon waits for the decision. "I want to see your face when I'm in you so this time we'll do it face to face. That seem fine to you?" 

Simon swallows and nods his head. His legs are already spread and Mal leans over him again, kissing him as his fingers enter him, thrusting slick and sure into his body. He groans, head thrown back when Mal hits his prostate again and again. Teeth and lips take the offering of his neck and mark him as Mal withdraws his fingers. Simon tenses as Mal pushes into him slow and steady. A strained whisper in his ear. 

"Damn, if I knew it would feel like this, I'd have done this a long time ago." Simon feels every inch of Mal as he starts to move, going so slow at first that Simon thinks Mal is afraid he'll hurt him. He looks at the man looming over him but before he can speak, Mal breathes out and speaks first. 

"You ever savor something because you don't want it to end? You want to gobble and devour it and you know you will, but you try and consume it slow, letting the flavors and smells and feel seep into your skin." Simon nods his head, lifts it up and kisses him. His hands rub Mal's back and he feels the power of restrained muscles as Mal begins to speed up. Simon's legs are moved higher until he's clutching Mal's waist and with each thrust, Mal grunts and Simon moans until those sounds are louder than the squeaking of the bed. 

Now Simon feels the whirlwind of Mal's passion as he slams faster and faster into his body, a body that feels too small like he should be breaking and spilling out of his skin. Mal's hand touches him and he's still hard from earlier. One hand braced for balance the other circles him, fast and sure and Simon shouts as he comes for a second time. He looks into Mal's eyes and cannot look away. His gaze is hypnotic and Simon feels like he is falling even as his body is being taken so fiercely. Mal's hips stutter and stop as he presses in as far as he can get and Simon feels the heat and the wetness spill out of Mal and into him. 

Mal unwraps Simon's legs from around his body and Simon has a very heavy and sleepy man lying on top of him. Mal shifts and suddenly Simon is on top of him. He smirks and rubs Simon's back. "So how about we take a short nap and do that again?" Simon kisses Mal's chin and pushes thoughts of later to the back of his mind. 

"Sounds great but everybody will be back soon. How about we take a shower then a nap?" He waits, as Mal seems to think it over while his hand runs through Simon's hair. 

"Okay, but later tonight don't act surprised when I show up at your door with my special flirting ways, ready to haul you off to bed." Simon kisses him letting his tongue flicker over Mal's. "I'll be ready and waiting Captain." He laughs at the face Mal makes and presses his ear to Mal's chest, hearing his heart beat. Simon yawns thinking they might take a short nap first after all. He's already looking forward to tonight. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
